Amon (StarCraft)
|-|Hybrid Form= |-|True Form= Summary Amon is a dark and malevolent Xel'naga, bent on shattering The Infinite Cycle by destroying all life and remaking the universe in his own image. He views death as a final release and "highest ideal:" to Amon, death is the only true victory a mortal can obtain. He views himself and his actions as good, not evil, seeing life and the perpetuation of The Infinite Cycle as merely generating unnecessary suffering. This view stems from his deep hatred of the Xel'naga, which made him one of them in a way that made him feel cheated and lied to. Despite being a relatively young Xel'naga, Amon was the strongest among them. He was able to fight many Xel'naga at once, killing many of them before being thrown back into the Void. Being deeply rooted in the Void, he has the power to bend the realm to his will, causing all that enter it to be quickly dispatched without his blessing or another similarly powerful being's protection. He cannot be killed by conventional means, as even if his true form or host body are destroyed, he will be revived within the Void, albeit trapped inside with limited influence on the normal universe until a new host body is formed. If he is killed within the Void, he will be put down for good, though doing this is incredibly difficult, as it takes the power of a newly ascended Xel'naga to kill him even after he is weakened. Amon is one of the single most powerful beings in the StarCraft universe, being able to use incredibly potent psionic abilities and bearing incredible survivability. With endless ambition and hatred, Amon longs for the end of The Infinite Cycle and all life along with it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, at least Low 5-B with Void Shards | At least High 5-A, likely 4-B | 3-A Name: Amon, the Dark One Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown; at least several billion years old (Is older than the current StarCraft universe) Classification: Alien, Dark God, Xel'naga Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Flight, Telekinesis (Able to lift and throw characters), Telepathy, Possession (Can enter and control an unprotected entity; he enters all the beings he minds controls, and can exist inside them to avoid defeat even if his body is destroyed), Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Mind Control (Able to control quadrillions of Zerg, millions of Protoss, and billions of Terrans from interstellar distance; created the original Zerg Hive Mind and bound most of the species to his will) and Manipulation (Can shred minds with psionic power; is vastly above the High Templar, who are able to do this), Illusion Creation, Power Bestowal, Matter Manipulation on an atomic level (Is far more powerful psionicly than the High Templar, which have the ability to perform this ability because of their power), Teleportation (Can retreat to the Void if need be; able to blink forward a short distance to close gaps or dodge attacks), Summoning (Can call forth "shadows" of beings he has encountered or massive Void Trashers), Gravity Manipulation (Able to lower or remove gravity in a localized area), Longevity (Artanis is a young Protoss, despite being over 200 years old; Amon's Hybrid Physiology should grant him similar longevity), Non-Corporeality (After his body is destroyed, he can linger as consciousness; however, he is unable to use his physical power in this state), Regeneration (Low-Mid; is the perfect combination of Zerg and Protoss, and should have the regenerative capabilities of the Roach), Portal Creation (As his Swarm's hivemind, he is capable of opening a portal to Warp Space to move himself and his army over interstellar distances), Perception Manipulation (Capable of altering the perception of Artanis, even when he resisted his Mind Control), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Sarah Kerrigan received her resistance from a Xel'naga source), and Time Slow and Time Stop (When shrouded by the Void shards, Amon was immune to all weaponry of the Spear of Adun, which can slow and stop time), Acausality (Type 1; Existed before the current universe and survived the end of his universe's space-time) | All previous, Life Creation (As a Xel'naga, it was his charge to create and seed planets with life), Spaceflight, Regeneration (Low-Godly) (Can regenerate as long as he is able to retreat to the Void), Space-Time Manipulation (Users of the Void are capable of bending and warping space-time), Longevity (A young Xel'naga is billions of years old, yet they do die from age over an unknown amount of time) | All previous greatly enhanced Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Even his hybrid host form is regarded as one of the most dangerous enemies in the StarCraft universe, likely vastly outclassing the Primal Queen of Blades), at least Small Planet level with Void Shards | At least Dwarf Star level (An ancient Xel'naga artifact was capable of yielding this much energy, and the Xel'naga themselves should be more powerful than it), likely Solar System level | Universe level (Stated by Ouros to be one with the Void, an entirely separate universe; is shown to destroy the universe in an alternate timeline; is stated to be a threat to the universe) Speed: At least Superhuman (Should be vastly superior to the likes of Artanis) | Massively FTL+ (Able to traverse between planets incredibly quickly, seeding the universe with life) | Massively FTL+ '(Capable of destroying the universe in a short amount of time) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (His Hybrid body is at least this large) | Likely Class Y (Amon is stated to be capable of ripping worlds apart) | Unknown (Far stronger than before) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Dwarf Star Class, possibly Solar System Class | Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level (Implied that Kerrigan and similarly powerful hero units could not hurt his hybrid form, forcing the protagonists to use orbital bombardment from multiple planet-surface busters), at least Small Planet level with Void Shards (Stated by Karax to be completely immune to the Protoss' most powerful weapons, which include Cybros, numerous Capital Ships, and the Spear of Adun, all of which are able to destroy a planet's crust) | At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Alarak said that "It would be easier to destroy every star in the galaxy" than kill Amon) | Universe level (Is one with the Void; can survive the destruction of the universe, which he would cause) Stamina: Very high (Should be above the likes of Sarah Kerrigan) | Very high (Can travel between planets and only appears tired if killed and forced to regenerate) | Limitless unless recently killed Range: Several meters by virtue of sheer size, hundreds of kilometers with psionic attacks | At least Planetary, likely Galactic with psionic attacks, Multi-Universal with Telepathy (Is able to influence and telepathically communicate with others despite being contained within the Void) | Universal with psionic attacks, Multi-Universal with Telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (Is older than the universe; outsmarted all other Xel'naga and manipulates millions simultaneously), possibly Nigh-Omniscient with Telepathy (Stated to Artanis that nothing escapes his notice and revealed that he knew his secret plans) Weaknesses: If destroyed within the Void, he cannot return and is killed permanently. While in the Void, he has limited power on the normal universe, requiring others to possess and control in order to carry out his will unless fully manifested outside of it. After being killed he is far weaker until he has fully recovered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Control:' Amon has complete control over the Void, as it is an extension of his will, and is able to damage and kill any and all without his protection or protection of a similarly powerful being. *'Hybrid Powers:' In his hybrid host body, Amon should have access to all the powers of his hybrid destroyers. **'Psionic Shockwave:' Unleashes a wave of energy, throwing back enemies and hurting all those caught in the blast. **'Graviton Prison:' Traps the target in a prison of gravity, lifting it into the air, rendering it helpless and doing damage to it while trapped. **'Plasma Blast:' Fires a ball of plasma toward a target, dealing massive damage. **'Blink:' Can teleport a short distance forward. **'Void Blast:' Fires a blast of Void energies toward a target. *'Void Thrasher Summoning:' Amon is able to rip holes between universes and call forth a Void Thrasher to aid him. Key: Hybrid Host Body | True Form | Full Power Respect Threads * Respect Amon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Blizzard Category:Mind Users Category:Villains Category:Portal Users Category:Perception Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Avatar Creation Users